Liveliness and Lifeless
by Kaoru.and.Hikaru
Summary: The paper work sat on the desk, unfiled and unfinished, but Housuke no longer cared that much. Kyodoroki ONESHOT


[Written for the 100 picture challenge on deviantart.�Just�thought I'd add to the collection of KyouyaxHousuke�

**Liveliness and Lifeless **

_To the world, you may be one person…_

Housuke Odoroki sat up straight and stretched; he had dosed off again. He had to stop doing that, because every time he did he had to quickly finish the paperwork he had left alone. He looked over at the odd-looking wall clock Naruhodou had placed there sometime earlier in the week. 

It was late. Well, not extremely so, but late enough the one would normally be at home, instead of the office. Naruhodou and Minuki were nowhere to be seen. He figured they must have run off to Kami knows where to do Kami knows what. Leaving Housuke alone with the paperwork.

Housuke sat up sharply. He cursed; he had fallen asleep at his desk, paperwork still very much incomplete. He heard again the quick, loud knocks that had awoken him from his nap. He checked the clock again; 11 pm. Who would be visiting the Wright Anything Agency at this time of night? 

He got up blearily and cleared himself of all evidence of having been asleep. It must've just been Minuki and Naruhodou—pounding on the door, to tell Housuke that they had forgot their keys—and he didn't want them to think he was sleeping instead of working, because they'd never let him live it down. 

The banging stopped and Housuke peered at the door curiously. Had they really given up? How were they going to get in? Housuke got his answer when the knob started jiggling. He sighed

"Naruhodou-san?" He walked to the door and took the handle, "You don't have to take the knob off," he opened the door. "I'll let yo—"

"Odeko-kun?" Kyouya stood at the door, with and object in his hand the looked like it was specially made for taking knobs off doors. "Odeko-kun!" Kyouya jumped forward and enveloped the younger man in an uncharacteristically tight hug.

"P-Prosecutor Garyuu! What are you doing here!" Housuke struggled to free himself of the taller man's embrace. Kyouya let go and took a step back to regain composure. 

"…That was embarrassing," he looked away, a slight blush splaying across his cheeks. 

Housuke noticed the aversion of his question, and being a lawyer, he didn't let it slide. "Don't avoid my question Prosecutor Garyuu, what are you doing here?" Kyouya stared at the wall a second longer before fixing his gaze on the spiky-haired lawyer and flashing a dazzling smile. Housuke flushed.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing." Housuke's bracelet reacted.

"Liar," he challenged the former rock star, "It's 11 at night and you tried to force the door open," Kyouya had the decency to look sheepish, "what were you really doing?"

"Ah, caught, it seems," Kyouya smiled again, "Though I do not deny that my original intentions were to visit, it seems that I made a few mistakes along the way." 

"I don't think that properly explains why you were trying to break in." Housuke crossed his arms in front of his chest, "are you ready to tell me everything yet?"

Kyouya visibly sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He closed the door behind him and followed Housuke into the main room. The red-clad defense attorney moved some miscellaneous magician's equipment from the couch and sat down at one end. Kyouya sat next to him; too close for his liking apparently since he tried to subtly move away finding that he was up against the armrest.

"The beginning then, right Odeko-kun?" if Housuke didn't like the use of his nickname, he didn't show it; he nodded silently.

"Well, it started with a phone call to this very office around, oh say, 8 ish?" Housuke cringed; he had been asleep during that time, but he wasn't about to tell Kyouya that. "You didn't answer, so I figured you had gone to your apartment, so I called there as well—"

"I'm not even going to ask how you got that number."

"When I received yet another voicemail I decided to see what was up, so I went to your apartment—"

"Again, not going to ask." Housuke didn't even want to _know_ why Prosecutor Garyuu knew this information. 

"—Only to find that you weren't there," Kyouya ignored him. "Then I came to this office, where you found me at the door."

"Trying to forcibly open it," Housuke didn't take his gaze off the blonde prosecutor next to him. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Ah well, yes," Kyouya looked away, "It's as I say, a simple visit, nothing more."

"You play with your hair when you're lying, you did it just now, right when you said 'visit'."

Kyouya sighed, a bit frustrated. "You win Odeko, there's more to this 'visit'," he used air quotes, "than I am telling you."

Housuke waited. "Are you _going_ to tell me?" 

Kyouya sighed again, but with a different emotion, "I guess I will.

"It was you Housuke," use of his real name surprised the attorney. "When you didn't answer any of the calls—yes 'calls' meaning there were more than the two I originally mentioned—I got a bit…worried. It didn't help to not find you at your apartment. From there up to the moment you opened the door, I was one overly dramatic thought away from a full blown panic." 

Housuke was one thought away from a panic as well. This wasn't making any sense to him. Yet, it was undoubtedly true since Kyouya had just patted his cheek to make sure he was still all there. He didn't have time to be 'all there' right now. He still had so many questions and doubts floating around, he couldn't even hear himself think. Why had Prosecutor Garyuu gotten all worried? Over _him_ of all people!

When he voiced this question, the cheeky ex-rock star grew serious. 

"You of all people should know that one, Odeko." He stared intently at Housuke. The shorter attorney noticed him move closer. "Why, think of it like this Housuke, that case back in July, my best friend, was convicted of murder, my band broke up after that. Then only four months later, my—" Kyouya dropped his head in dismay. "My own brother, who I trusted entirely, is found guilty of…murder. After that, I had no one…except, for one person. Do you know who that person is Housuke?" 

Having been backed into the armrest by the advancing prosecutor, Housuke found himself unable to do anything short of shaking his head stupidly.

Kyouya laughed, "well, Odeko, it should be obvious by now. Still, no? Well, then I'll give you a hint. It's you."

Housuke was clearly having some sort of mental malfunction, since his best answer was to sputter inanely, "I-I-I'm…?"

Kyouya smiled beautifully. "All that I have."

The paper work sat on the desk, unfiled and unfinished, but Housuke no longer cared that much. 

Kyouya Garyuu was one hell of a kisser.

…_But to one person, you may be the world._

**Owari**


End file.
